Love In The Classroom
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Mr Wayland is one of the scariest teachers in the school, while Ms Fray is one of the most liked. Their students are undecided whether or not they're together. Clace.


_I've been wanting to write this story for ages, I've had the idea and just not gotten around to it, like many of my ideas. So I've gotten it all written! Just keep in mind, obviously, a lot of them have been de-aged to fit my story._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

"You're being gross again, Will," Tessa Gray sung out with a grin as she looked over the top of her book toward her friend, Will Herondale.

"No, I'm not," Will rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you are," Tessa retorted, now lowering her gaze back to her book, obviously quickly loosing interest in the conversation.

" _No_."

" _Yes_."

"No!"

"You're checking out Ms Fray again," Jem Carstairs agreed with Tessa after he had finished his mouthful of whatever mystery meat the school cafeteria was serving that day. Will huffed and stabbed his fork into his lunch, scooping it up and shoveling it into his mouth, looking away from where Ms Clarissa Fray was buying a drink from the vending machine on the other side of the cafeteria.

"Not my fault she's hot," Will said through a mouthful of food.

"I totally agree with you there," Tessa said as she turned her page. "Although I think Ms Lightwood is hotter."

"I feel like Ms Lightwood is too scary to have a thing for," Jem made a face. "She looks like she'll cut off your balls if you tell her you think she's hotter than the sun. Ms Fray can be sarcastic as fuck, but at least she's not _scary_."

"It's as though there's a rule that this school only hires hot teachers," Emma Carstairs had obviously heard the last part of their conversation as she came over and sat down with them, dropping down her tray of food which was absolutely devoid of mystery meat, and only had a couple of pieces of fruit and a pottle of yoghurt. "Did you see what Mr Wayland was wearing? _Shit_." Tessa nodded enthusiastically.

"I don't have a class with him today, but I saw him on the way to gym class. Those jeans?" Both Emma and Tessa let out sighs and if they were cartoons, they would have heart emoji's pulsing from their eyes. Will and Jem exchanged looks with their noses twisted up and shook their heads.

"Ooh, I saw him with Ms Fray in the parking lot yesterday after school. I honestly think that they're together," Emma informed the table.

"No, I honestly don't think so," Tessa shook her head. "I mean, he's a babe, but he's...He's an asshole."

"That's true," Will grunted. "I was _two minutes_ late for class yesterday and I got half an hour of detention after school."

"Yeah, but to be fair, you're _always_ two minutes late for class," Emma pointed out.

"Right, and when he gave you detention last week because you had a sneezing fit that wasn't even your fault? That you couldn't control?" Will shot back at her.

"Yeah, that was a douche move," Emma grumbled, folding her arms over her chest.

"And even though Ms Fray can be all hot and sassy and shit..." Will trailed off for a moment, and Tessa leaned over and punched him in the arm, and he quickly blinked and came back to the present. "So even though she's all sassy and that shit, she's still one of the nicest teachers in the school, and there's no way she would be with Mr Wayland."

"Opposites do attract though," Emma sung out, waving her finger between Tessa and Will.

* * *

Raphael Santiago jerked in his seat when something hit him in the back of the head. Mr Jace Wayland's eyes immediately zeroed in on him, golden eyes narrowing on his student. Raphael went still in his seat, quickly dropping his eyes back down to his book and the note pad in front of him, attempting to appear normal. Mr Wayland paused for a moment longer before going back to reading aloud from George Orwell's _1984_ , and when the attention was off him, he reached behind him, where the scrunched up piece of paper had fallen between his back and the chair.

 _We're taking bets on whether Mr W and Ms F are hooking up. You think yes or no?_

Raphael snorted, and then quickly schooled his expression when Mr Wayland looked back in his direction with narrowed eyes. He ducked his head, scrawling his answer on the piece of paper.

 _No way. He wouldn't be such an asshole if he was getting laid on a regular basis._

He quickly turned around and tossed the note back to Will before focusing on his work. He still had five hundred words left on the practice essay that they all needed to get halfway through, and if they didn't finish it, there was absolutely no doubt that Mr Wayland would hold them all back through their lunch time to finish it then. Raphael was very comfortable with his assessment that they weren't together, because Ms Fray didn't look like the type of woman who held out on her man, and he also knew from personal experience that she was a good cook and baker, because sometimes she brought food in for her class.

There wasn't any way that Mr Wayland was getting laid and getting fed good food consistently from a girlfriend and still acting like this much of a jackass.

* * *

"Uh, yeah!" Camille Belcourt rolled her eyes as she stretched out her legs, purposefully sticking out her ass for all of those behind her to see in the tiny shorts she was wearing. Three of the guys in the class who were stretching out almost tripped over themselves to take steps closer to the dark haired beauty, and Tessa rolled her eyes at how tight Camille's shorts were, so tight you could blatantly see her underwear lines. "Of course they're together! I want to get in on this bet!"

"No one invited you into this bet," Tessa stated as she reached her arms above her head.

"Actually, Raph did," Camille shot her a smug look and Tessa narrowed her eyes over to where Raphael was standing next to Jem. Raphael gave Tessa a guilty shrug, knowing how much the two disliked each other. Actually, pretty much everyone disliked Camille, especially the girls, given how Camille just loved to flaunt her 'assets' and her daddy's credit card. "And I want in. Because _of course_ they're banging. Haven't you seen them together?"

"Wait, you've actually seen them together?" Tessa frowned, momentarily disregarding the fact she usually avoided this girl at all costs.

"Not like, _together_ -together," Camille continued as she finally straightened up, arching her back so that her breasts stuck out and resting one of her hands on her hip. "Just like, having lunch and shit. And he stares at her. And he always looks at her ass when she walks away. And, I mean, why _wouldn't_ she be getting it on with him if he's so blatantly interested in her?"

"Because he's an asshole?"

"Because he has as much personality as Grumpy Cat?"

"Because he doesn't seem to like it when people _smile_?"

"Because no one's ever seen _him_ smile?"

"Come on," Camille rolled her eyes as Mr Alec Lightwood clapped his hands together to draw the attention of his gym class. "Guys with personality like that and looks like his...They would be incredible in bed. He's definitely amazing whenever I dream about him," she winked.

"Of course you've thought about having sex with him," Tessa rolled her eyes. "It's amazing whenever you think about anything _but_ sex."

"Whatever," Camille pulled the fingers at Tessa, who did the same thing back at her. "Anyway, that's just his personality at school. We don't know what he's like outside of school."

* * *

So far, Jem had been pretty much keeping out of this whole bet that his friends had going on about whether Mr Wayland and Ms Fray were together. Despite popular opinion, he didn't think that Mr Wayland was that much of an asshole. He was definitely harder on students, and probably one of the strictest teachers in the school, but he was still a good teacher, and Jem had learnt a lot from him. Ms Fray was one of the favourite teachers of the school, she was sweet and funny and Will was completely justified in checking her out **—** most of the guys in school did. She didn't wear super tight pants and low shirts like Ms Lightwood did, but she wore cute dresses that showed off her legs and she had these incredible big, green eyes.

There had been a spillage in the Bio lab, and Mr Simon Lewis had sent Jem to go and get cleaning supplies from the cupboard in the hall. There were a couple of paper towels left in the stack in cupboard, but clearly it hadn't been stocked up in a while, and those paper towels wouldn't be anywhere near enough to soak up all the water and dye that Will had knocked over. So Jem grabbed what was there and kept walking, heading toward the supply cupboard that was a hallway over, near the English classrooms. He let out a satisfied noise as he opened the second supply cupboard door an saw more paper towels as well as some fresh clothes. He grabbed them both and came out of the cupboard, closing it with his foot.

He was starting to walk back when movement in one of the English classrooms caught his eye, and he froze, looking through the small glass window of the door.

Ms Fray was pushed up against Mr Wayland's desk, and Mr Wayland had his hands tangled up in her long hair. Jem's eyebrows went up when he saw Ms Fray's hands slid down Mr Wayland's back and cupped his ass, giving it a cheeky pinch. Mr Wayland laughed **—** _he actually laughed_ **—** and pulled back. Jem was still getting over the fact that Mr Wayland was _smiling_ , when the English teacher leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the tip of the red heads nose. It was all soft and sweet and extremely intimate, and clearly not the first time that they were in this position.

"So they _are_ together," Jem concluded with a grin as he quickly hurried away, not wanting to get caught.

Tessa wasn't going to be happy about loosing her twenty dollars.

 _Leave me a review, let me know what you think :)_


End file.
